For my applications running on user devices (such as tablet computers, smart phones, laptop computers, mobile phones, portable gaming devices, or the like), data or data updates (e.g., application updates, service updates, security updates, etc.) are often needed to ensure that the applications are running efficiently, and/or using the most up-to-date software settings, configurations, data, etc.
When a user (and the user device) enters an area in which there is no/low data network connectivity or no/low data network availability, however, the applications cannot be updated during the time the user (and the user device) remains in such an area (herein referred to as a “data not available” or “DNA” zone).
Linear messages (e.g., short message service (“SMS”) messages), on the other hand, utilize a different network from the data network, and are often able to be sent to and from user devices despite the lack of data network service, connectivity, or availability.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing data updates, by, e.g., implementing message-driven data updates that, in some cases, utilize protocols for data transmission through linear (e.g., SMS) messaging.